


Warm Hearts

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Dabs, F/F, I havent written for another non DR fandom in like 6 months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: “Did you hear about the Sea Fairy that fell in love with the moon?” Far beyond the sea, lies a mesmerizing frozen tower that resembles soaring ocean waves, a child searches for their mother after she was frozen for a decade. “If I follow the icy waves far enough, I’ll meet that fairy, fairly soon!”





	

The ocean seemed calmer than normal as Peppermint Cookie rode their whale across the sugary sea, playing a low song on their conch shell. 

 

Rippling waters occasionally splashed against the child before they heard a distantly flapping of wings. A bright palette of bright, afternoon-inspired blues patched the sky, all seemed normal for the sailor.

 

Peppermint made a promise to see their mother when the moon was full, and they did every time it seemed the brightest. The only problem was that one of their mothers lived in the City of Wizards with their sister, and the other was frozen in the Tower of Frozen Waves.

 

“Momma?” they called, cupping a hand to their mouth from the first step of the tower. Fear filled their body as they looked behind them, their whale obediently waiting in the water, their paper sailboat sitting on top of their hat.

 

The flapping of wings grew louder as Peppermint took another step, and another, they felt something familiar in the air, like a sense of home as they had to use their entire body to climb up the tall steps, pulling themselves up nervously with their legs dangling off the step behind them.

 

“Peppermint!” a voice called from a few steps down, it came from from their sister, Cream Puff from the bottom of the stairs, with Owlcorn perched on her shoulder, looking angry as ever. “You know what mom’s going to say if she found out you’re here!!” she insisted, running towards her sibling before having her bird gently flutter her up a few stairs.

 

Suddenly, the realization that Peppermint never actually told Moonlight that they were seeing their mom who was frozen in ice for around a decade or so might have been important. 

 

“Oh, oh gosh…” they panicked, pacing in circles while avoiding all eye contact with their sister. “Mom’s gonna kill me.. She’s gonna tell Priate to never let me go adventuring with her and then she’s gonna tell Wizard an-” they rambled before getting a wand shoved aggressively in their mouth.

 

Rolling her eyes, Cream put a hand on her hip, feeling smug for a change. “Oh boo. I’m sure if we do this quickly she won’t notice, right?” she insisted, feeling a cloud of dread take over her body. “R-Right?” the junior magician asked, taking her want from her sibling’s mouth. “As long as we get to the top before sunset, I’m sure it’ll be fine!”

 

“But, how do we get up to where Momma is?” they asked, pointing to the dozens upon dozens of stairs that seemed endless. “I can do it alone, but-”

 

Cream raised an eyebrow. “But  _ what _ Pep?” she asked, putting her wand back in her bag nervously as she threw herself on top of a step, her Owl fluttering behind her.

 

Silence filled the tower for a moment only to be littered by the gentle flapping of Owlcorn’s wings, and the soft breathing of the children as they began helping one another up the tall steps.

 

“But, I need to get my whale halfway there.. Normally I don’t bring my sailboat, I bring Birdie with me, but Cotton Candy isn’t home..” they explained, climbing up a few more steps as they spoke.

 

Cream had an idea.

 

“That’s it!! We don’t really NEED Birdie!!” she insisted, a big smile on her face as she squished her sibling into a hug. “I can use the new spell Wizard taught me to, uh.. Lemme just try it.”

 

Grabbing her wand from her bag, Cream held it forward with an excited look on her face. “ Sabiduría Ven!” the magician yelled, a large beam of light escaping the wand’s tip that seemed to sparkle in a different way, blowing a cookie-sized hole in the step in front of them.

 

It wasn’t what Cream wanted to do, because inside the hole…

 

...Was Wizard Cookie.

 

“Huh?” the new child asked, rubbing his head before adjusting his hat, holding his Book of Wisdom in his arms. “This… this isn’t bonus time…” he muttered before seeing his half-siblings and screaming. “What the hey are you two doing!?” Wizard yelled, looking around. “And where the hey are we!?”

 

Peppermint and Cream looked at each other for a moment, then at Wizard before accidentally saying “The Tower of Frozen Waves.” in unison, a look of fear on their faces. “Don’t tell Mom…” Pep added.

 

Wizard ran to the edge of the floor. “A-And you both got halfway there!?” he exclaimed, throwing his book to the air, knowing Owlcorn would catch it. “How did you two do that!? And how did you summon me here?” he asked, poking Cream in the chest.

 

Rubbing the back of her neck, Cream blushed. “I tried to use the teleportation spell you and Cinnamon taught me, but it summoned a huge dork.” she teased, giving his scarf a little pull, making the wizard groan.

 

Peppermint stepped back, clutching his sailboat before looking outside a nearby window. The sky that was previously bright and cheery seemed to get a bit darker. “Come on guys, we’re o-only halfway there, can’t we argue at the top?” they asked, pulling their telescope from their pocket and spying on the City of Wizards through a shaky lens.

 

Cookies inside the city were doing their normal things, buying things off one another, running around and dancing, normal things for those who could travel that far that quickly. Looking behind them, Pep smiled at their siblings hopefully.

 

“Fine.” the magical siblings chorused, sticking their tongues out at the other before climbing up a few more stairs before Peppermint stopped for a brief moment.

 

They had an idea. “Hey guys?” they asked, fishing around in their pockets before pulling out a small sack that seemed to flutter as they moved it. “Do you think these might help?”

 

Peppermint opened the bag, they held up a small blue heart that was warm to the touch. Cream and Wizard gasped, scrambling over the other to touch it. 

 

“A warm heart!” Cream gasped, grabbing one from the cloth sack and holding it to her cheeks. “Prophet told me if someone got enough, it could wake the Great Fairy that fell in love with the moon!” she explained,  running her fingers around it. “These only come from cookies who have fallen trying to save her..” she nodded.

 

Tilting his head to the side, Wizard scratched underneath his hat. “There’s gotta be at least a hundred in here..” he gushed, putting two hearts to his cold cheeks, a feeling of affection running through his small body. “This reminds me of the upriver spell..” he mumbled.

 

Eyes widening, Pep squeaked. “Upriver spell?” their asked, grabbing the hearts and putting them back inside their sack with a grin. “That brings water upwards to wherever, right? Maybe, uhm, we could ride Peppermint Whale up to the top!” the sailor beamed.

 

Shrugging, Wizard halfheartedly agreed. “Yeah, that could kinda work, I guess.” he hummed before taking his wand out of his robe. It was much more impressive than Cream’s, with some sort of indentation and bits of crystals lining the handle, making it glow at night.

 

Holding up a hand, he called over the Book of Wisdom and held it in his hands, making him look pretty small compared to how gigantic the book was. “Cream Choux!” he snapped, motioning for his sister to come over. “Can you recite this spell with me? I can’t do it by myself.”

 

Cream had stars in her eyes when her brother asked her that. “Yeah!! Let’s do it!!” she beamed, jumping up and down as she spoke, her beret nearly falling off her head before referring back to the book. “But we need an Ocean’s Song to do it.”

 

Peppermint’s attention was grabbed from the script they prepared of what was going to happen when they see their mother for the first time in so, so long. “Wha-!?” they exclaimed, nearly dropping their conch. “The ocean’s song?” they asked. “I play it all the time, I can do it!!” they insisted with a nod.

 

“Alright.” Wizard mumbled, holding a hand underneath his scarfed chin as he held his wand in unison to his sister towards the bottom floors of the tower. “When I say three, cast the spell, okay?” he instructed “When we cast the spell, play the song, got it?” he asked.

 

The trio nodded at each other as Peppermint took a deep breath with their lips to the conch. 

 

“Llegada  aqua!” the magicians yelled, a white beam of white emerging from their wands along with what seemed like the entire ocean came flooding up the stairs, along with Peppermint Whale, singing its own whale song as it rushed against the water, tossing the children on its back.

 

Cream found herself panting, clutching to Peppermint’s back as they smoothly rode up the steps before she looked behind her. The whale didn’t come alone, it had friends apparently. Two dolphins seemed to almost play behind the whale as Pep played the Ocean’s Song as loudly as they could.

 

The floors vanished as they went up the stairs, Wizard abandoned his hat and scarf for a brief moment until the water stopped. They had reached the top, water pooled around the final step, and Peppermint looked at it, then back to their siblings, then to the step again.

 

“Go for it.” Cream said calmly, Owlcorn perched on her shoulder, cooing proudly. Wizard gave them a thumbs-up. Anxiety pooled in the sailor’s stomach.

 

Climbing up the final step with the sack of warm hearts in their hand, Peppermint felt a hand on their shoulder. Nervously, they turned around.

  
It was the Sea Fairy.


End file.
